


Goddess;;

by elsaofarendelle



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaofarendelle/pseuds/elsaofarendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for my wonderful partner MissChrisDaae (theroguetrickster on Tumblr) from our West of the Moon series, a roleplay based on the Norse tale East O' the Sun and West O' the Moon. I'm sharing this to test the waters, if things are well recieved then we will adapt our story as a fanfiction series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess;;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissChrisDaae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/gifts).



The sun had just begun to creep through the drawn curtains of their bedroom, Elsa silently slipped from the warmth of Loki’s arms and stretched, quietly moving to the vanity to dress for her morning walk with Frigga. They had become a routine of their’s over the last several weeks since she had been taken off of bed rest, a healthy one that Loki could find no fault in. He normally encouraged each new one she picked up knowing how they would nurture the tiny lives her body cared for.

But….. as his eyes blinked open and he watched her search for something to wear he found himself content to spend the day right here he was, admiring her ever changing body. She was more a goddess with each passing day as her body grew to accommodate their children. 

He pulled himself from the bed and came to stand behind her, their eyes meeting through the glass of the mirror that rested atop the dresser. One of his hands moving the hair off of her neck to expose the soft skin he loved to taste while his other found her waist, wrapping its way to rest at the apex of her thighs. 

“Loki—“ She giggled softly. Her skin shivered in anticipation as his lips trailed down her neck and across her shoulder. “Shhh……,” he quieted her with peppered kisses, “it is too cold for a walk today.”

Her eyes closed at his touch, his fingers ghosting over her folds, a smile creeping over her face. Loki watched his hands as they caressed her body, now aching for him, and adjusted his length at her entrance.

Gently sliding the into her warm core his grip held fast to her, a soft chuckle escaping him at the sight of her body buckling under his touch, her hands found purchase on the dresser for support as a soft moan escaped her. Slowly he eased himself into her, taking a moment to savor the feel of her taught muscles gripping him and guiding him deeper.

Within moments Elsa’s breaths fell to near gasps and quiet moans of his name. “You are beautiful like this, elskling.” He whispered the words into her ear, his hot breath teasing the sensitive skin behind it. 

He kissed her neck, eagerly trailing down her shoulders and with each whimper of pleasure she released he was encouraged. His body took up a steady rhythm as his fingers continued their ministrations over the small hidden bundle of nerves. Now it was his turn to suffer buckling knee, reaching his release he filled her completely. Loki’s eyes closed as he focused his energy into aiding her in finding release. 

His arm snaked around her swollen belly to steady her balance as her body shuddered, taken by the power of her climax. Her breaths now coming as whimpering pants. Catching his own, Loki kissed her lips and spoke gently in her ear.

“I think that’s enough exercise for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more one shot samples or to see this as a fiction series please let us know via kudos and comments. The more feed back we get the more likely we are to post the actual story for you to enjoy.


End file.
